


Dimples

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rated T for Kyoutani's Language, a bit of internal angst, future fic - third years, slow burn?, yahaba's dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: Kentarou didn't realize Yahaba had dimples until that moment.
..those dimples caused a lot of internal strife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon this one Kyouhaba drawing I saw on tumblr about dimples. Now it's a headcanon of mine. Whoopsie.

What the fuck, no one told Kentarou that Yahaba had dimples.

Really fucking cute dimples too.

Maybe it was the fact he (usually) avoided meeting his captain's eyes, an attempt to steer clear of the blush that would unwillingly bloom in his face. Kentarou was the careful type. If his gaze lingered, if his friendly, most-certainly 'platonic' touches remained for a second too long, the others might started to guess.

Truth be told, Kentarou was scared of what those guesses might detail.

So he was careful. Kentarou kept his distance, brushed Yahaba off when the time was appropriate, and ensured his reactions were in check. A bright smile aimed his way after a successful hit? His eyes swiveled towards the elsewhere, finding solace in the anywhere, the anything that wasn't Seijoh's current captain and stayed there. Honestly, it was amazing Kentarou didn't turn a bright red whenever Yahaba was within his line of sight, more so that no one else was aware of Kentarou's overpowering, all-consuming crush on his teammate.

Before Seijoh, before Yahaba, he had believed himself incapable of puppy love. Classmates chattered on inanely about the cutest girls in their year, and Kentarou would always nod off at his desk. The topic was dull and uninteresting, as love was something he couldn't bring himself to relate too, even when he wished otherwise.. if only to connect to those around him for the scarcest of moments. Alone in his own little corner, Kyoutani Kentarou, the Mad Dog of Seijoh desperately wished he could connect.

And then he joined the boy's volleyball team.

And then he found himself grabbed by the collar of his shirt at the semifinal - something not many people were brave enough to do.

And then he became the ace and vice-captain.

And then the shoulder-pats and back slaps and arguing became something casual, almost a necessity in Kentarou's ever-changing life.

And then.. well, Yahaba continued to exist around Kentarou.

In his third year, the animosity between the two of them abruptly dissolved after a few weeks. Sure, it was rough at first. Kentarou caught up in the crisis of realizing his less-than-platonic feelings while Yahaba was Yahaba. The two of them bickered, tossed insults, and it wasn't until the day Kentarou realized that being insulted by Seijoh's captain brought warm fuzzies to his stomach that he realized their relationship had changed. Built on mutual irritation, Kentarou's connection with Yahaba had long since transformed into something much more.

Or maybe Kentarou was just a masochist. That was also a viable explanation.

But..back to those goddamn fucking dimples. 

Kentarou didn't realize he had been staring until he felt the warmth of a calloused hand through the thin material of his uniform, concerned brown eyes peering down at him beneath swishy bangs. Pretty lips move, words spilling in the air as Yahaba voiced his thoughts. "Kyoutani, are you okay?"

Bells of alarm rang as Kentarou froze, irises unwittingly follow the path of Yahaba's /fuckingasscute/ dimples as they moved up and down. He panics, opens his mouth only to find his vocal cords were being squashed down, short-circuited by the sudden, overwhelming feeling to lean forward and feel those chapped lips against his own.

He was so fucking dead.

Gradually time crept back into his life, and Kentarou was capable of controlling his body again. He jerked back, forcibly ripping his shoulder from Yahaba's warm grasp as his mind whirled with half-hearted excuses. "I'm fine," is what he means to grunts, only to find his tongue has a different idea. "Your dimples.. are cute."

Then: "Fuck off."

Kentarou turns away, practically tucking his tail between his legs and flees, leaving Yahaba to ponder the outcome of this odd exchange in the wake of his sudden departure. As he runs Kentarou /definitely/ doesn't turn around, /definitely/ doesn't peek at all, and /definitely/ doesn't see his ashy-haired captain smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kentarou /definitely/ doesn't ask Yahaba out the following week. And he /definitely/ doesn't get yes in response. (That's a lie, he totally does.)  
> -
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction! I really appreciate comments and feedback; I was experimenting with a different writing tense than I'm accustomed too. [I apologize if the past & present tenses seem interchanged, whoops.] Not to mention, I have absolutely no clue how to characterize both Kyoutani & Yahaba. Ahahaha.
> 
> If you find a spelling error, please let me know the comments. There's bound to be some! :)


End file.
